Digital Pleasure
by dragonmaster42
Summary: What happens when Maylu gets a new attatchement for her PET. Find out inside. Please Read and Review. This story contains strong Yuri content. Maylu x Roll Enjoy people


**I do not own Megaman. This is a fanfictionm nothing more. This story contains Graphic Yuri Content. That means Girls doing it with other girls. Rated M for a reason. **

**Digital Pleasure**

After getting out of school and saying goodbye, Maylu left for home. "So roll what's on the agenda now". Roll searches and says "Seems you don't have anything". "Good lets go home". Lan goes home, hey Megaman did you plant it. "Yeah Lan, but do you think it was really a good Idea?" "Yeah". Maylu gets home she puts her PET on her desk. Maylu lies on her bed. Roll looks at her and says "Get some rest Maylu." Maylu looks up at roll. "In a little while".

Back with Lan

"Ok Megaman Activate the uplink". "Alright Lan Uplink Activating". A clear image of Maylu's room comes up on Lan's Computer. "It worked Megaman. There's Maylu" Maylu gets into the picture she pulls down her skirt and takes off her vest and shirt. Maylu pulls down her panties. "Megaman we scored on this one" Lan Said excitedly. Lan's crotch starts to rise and he unzips his pants. He pulls out his cock and rubs like he never has. Maylu undoes her bra and squeezes her breasts, her other hand goes down and fingers herself. Roll watches out of curiosity. Maylu moans and cries. Roll looks up, "What's that on the screen" there is a small fuzzy area on the screen. Roll goes to investigate. She lets out a beep to signal Maylu. Maylu stops her fingering and gets up. She takes Roll and sits down on her bed with her breasts fully exposed.

Roll lets her know there is a peeping tom through text. Maylu covers herself with her blanket and signals Roll. Roll uses the program to do the same thing and see who is peeping. Her Navi screen comes up and she sees Lan rubbing himself. "LAN YOU PERVERT". "Maylu! How?". Roll looks at Megaman. "You helped didn't you?" Megaman laughs and walks back "I was just doing what I was told" Roll punches Megaman across the digital platform. They disconnect.

Maylu cries "I can't believe those two". Roll says "It's ok Maylu at least we got'em before they got more of a look into your personal life. Maylu wipes her eyes, "but they saw me". Roll smirks "I snapped a picture of Lan in action, want me to send it to everyone in school". Maylu replies "No, that's not right". Maylu curls up in her bed and goes to sleep.

The next morning. Maylu gets up. She gets dressed. "I'm not going to go to school today". Roll looks up to Maylu "Its Okay Maylu". Maylu goes back up to her room. A few hours later, the doorbell rings. Maylu goes down to get it. "Who's there". "Delivery" Maylu opens the door, the man hands her a package. "Thank you" Maylu closes the door and takes the package up to her room. "What could this be?" Roll gets a sweat mark and says "Well I took the liberty of ordering something for you" "What is it?" Roll smiles "It's a special attachment for me and you". Maylu opens the package.

Maylu pulls something out of the foam. "What is it?" Roll answers "It's a vibrator". Maylu now realizes what it is. "Why did you say it was for me and you?" Roll looks at it, "It has a connector at the opposite end that you use to connect to the PET. "What does that mean?" Roll answers "I control all the vibrations in it. Maylu connects it to Roll. "Should we try it?" Maylu asks blushing.

Maylu lies takes off her clothes and lies on her bed. She slowly moves it inside of her. "Oh, that hurts". After getting it all the way inside of her Roll calls out "Ready Maylu" Maylu nods. Roll Starts the vibration. Maylu moans and cries in pleasure. "Is that too much Maylu". "No faster" Roll turns it up a bit. Maylu's moans turn into screams as it goes faster and faster. "Faster Roll" Roll turns it to full. Maylu screams and yells with pleasure. She rolls off her bed. "Maylu maybe we should stop". Maylu yells "No" Roll continues the vibrating. Maylu Cries and wiggles around. "Maylu I'm stopping it!" Roll yells. Maylu orgasms and cums all over her PET. Maylu breathes deeply and sits up. She looks between her legs and sees that the screen on her PET is off. "Roll, what happened?" She reaches down and when she touches it a bolt of electricity goes through her.

Maylu wakes up. "Where am I?" "Maylu you're awake." "Roll is that you?" "Yeah". Maylu opens her eyes and sees Roll Kneeling next to her. "Roll helps her up and says "You're in your PET". Maylu looks confused "Why? How?". I think the toy malfunctioned and sent you here. "Is it always this cold?" Roll blushes "No, you're just naked". Maylu looks at herself and covers herself as much as she can. Roll blushes and says "You don't have to be embarrassed. I have seen all of you before." Maylu reveals herself again "You're right, So what do we do."

Roll answers "I think we have to make you cum again to repeat the action that happened before" Maylu blushes "does that mean I have to do it in front of you?" "I just helped you do it. Don't be shy." Maylu blushes "Its still embarrassing though" "Want me to look away". Maylu lets out a quick "No, I mean…Do you want to help me?" Roll blushes "I don't think I can, my programming doesn't…" Maylu sits on the ground "Have you ever pleasured yourself Roll". Roll blushes "I cant do that I'm only a program". Maylu looks up at Roll "Have you ever taken off your clothes"

Roll blushes "No". Maylu walks over to Roll and puts her hand between Roll's legs. Roll doesn't stop Maylu since she is her operator. "You're the one acting shy now Roll". Roll blushes and says "It feels so weird." Maylu puts her arms behind Roll and feels her shoulders. She starts to unroll the suit off of Roll. Rolls body being exposed for the first time makes her very horny. "How do you feel Roll?" "I don't know, feel an urge to…" Maylu puts her hand between Roll's nude legs and fingers her a little. Roll lets out a moan and Maylu pulls out. "I'm going to take your helmet off." Roll blushes as Maylu pulls her helmet off revealing medium long blonde hair. Tied into a ponytail in the back.

Maylu looks at Roll. Roll blushes and Maylu says "Roll you are so cute". Maylu gets closer to her pushing their bodies together. Maylu Kisses Roll. She pulls herself closer and slaps Roll on the butt. Roll reacts by doing the same to Maylu. "Maylu this is inappropriate" Maylu pushes Roll to the ground, "You said I need to cum, well I want you to enjoy it too" Maylu grasps Roll's breasts and wiggles them around. Maylu sits on top of Roll and turns around she lets herself down to Roll's clit. Roll filled with so many new feelings cant move or say anything. Maylu licks Roll's clit. Roll whines with the pleasure going through her body. Maylu keeps licking Roll. Roll looks up and sees Maylu's butt bouncing up and down with each look. Roll grabs each cheek. And squeezes

Maylu reacts and jumps up. "Roll! You touched me". "I'm sorry Maylu, I thought that was what I should do". Maylu laughs at Roll's inexperience "well I guess I will have to punish you" Roll closes her eyes and mouth. Maylu goes over her face. "Open your mouth Roll" Roll immediately opens her mouth wide. Maylu's clit goes into Roll's mouth. "Now Roll lick it" Roll does what she is told and Maylu reaches for Roll's breasts. She pats both of them and Moans a little as Roll's Tongue tests her clit. "Maylu pinches Roll's nipples and twists them a little. She sees Roll's reaction and lets go of one of her breasts and moves her hand down to Roll's clit. Roll darts her arms up and clamps her hands to Maylu's breasts. Roll keeps licking Maylu. Maylu Moans with so much pleasure. Roll cant moan because her mouth is full but her body says it all.

Roll starts to cum in Maylu jumps up and licks up Rolls clit. Roll doesn't realize whats going on at first and then pulls herself up and starts fingering Maylu. Maylu cries and starts to pant. Maylu lets out a scream and then she starts to cum on Roll's face. Roll eats up the Cum then Maylu jumps up. "No Wait I don't want to leave you" Maylu cries, Roll cries too. They Kiss a deep kiss. Until Maylu disappears.

Maylu opens her eyes and she sees her vibrator lying on the floor in a deep puddle of her own cum. Maylu gets up and picks up the vibrator stashing it in a drawer after removing her PET. She looks at it and sees Roll lying down still naked fingering herself. "Roll" She smiles. Roll looks up "Maylu I am glad you're safe" Maylu sets her PET on its docking station to recharge. She goes and lies down and falls asleep. The next day she wakes up. She gets dressed, picks up her PET and goes to school.

"Hey Maylu, I'm sorry about the other day" Maylu smacks Lan. She walks into class and sits down at her seat. In the cyber world the Navis are hanging out. Gutsman walks up "Roll has Hair?" Roll smacks Gutsman across the cyberworld. Megaman walks up to roll. "Hi roll, You look cute without your helmet". Roll looks at Megaman "Don't go there" She smirks. She hands Megaman an envelope. "Hey Megaman give that to Lan will you. Its from Maylu.

Megaman back in his PET "You have Email Lan" From Maylu. "There's an attachment. No virus detected" Lan says "Well open it"

_Dear Lan,_

_I forgive you for your pervertiness. However don't ever mess with me again, or this picture is going public. Have a good day _

_Love,_

_Maylu_

_P.S. Roll sent something too._

Lan opens the picture. His face reddens and he looks at Maylu. Maylu is snickering in her seat. Megaman laughs "Good shot of you Lan". Lan looks at Megaman. "Looks like roll did add something extra. Good shot of you Megaman. "Whats that suppose to mean?" Megaman looks at himself, and he is pink. "Why didn't my virus scan detect this" On the center of his Helmet is a picture of Roll and it says _love Roll_. The two bow their heads in embarrassment.

**The End**

**Thank You for reading. I hope you enjoyed this, i know i did. This one was fun to write because of Roll's inexperience in these matters. If you are wondering Roll starts out like she does in the TV show. But ends up with her hair like the original Roll. If you want to see her just do a google search "Roll megaman" in the images. Please Leave comments and tell me how you like it. Have any suggestions go ahead. Enjoy this and all my other stories. **


End file.
